The Two Females Work Together (transcript)
'"The Two Females Work Together" '''is the seventh episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description One Friday, when Maraya's bus monitor, Ms. Brenda, is out and there isn't any substitute bus monitor to watch the students, 158M gets in some chaos. So Maraya and Ms. Carolyn must work together to look after the other students who are boys. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in the sky, then it goes down to Maraya's house. While Maraya waits for the bus outside the front porch, she narrates a story) Maraya (as narrator): 158M is always calm when a bus monitor like Ms. Brenda is here. But when Ms. Brenda's not here, we have a substitute bus monitor. When we have a substitute bus monitor, Ms. Carolyn lets me call up the party. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, may I call up the party? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, you may. (When she starts the disco music, everyone, including herself, start dancing to the music) Maraya (as narrator): When I play the music, everyone starts dancing to it, even Ms. Carolyn herself. (the flashback ends) But one day, something different happened, and that thing was that Ms. Brenda was not here and there wasn't anyone to look after us. (Suddenly, she sees the bus come to her house) Maraya: There's the bus! (she gets up and runs to her bus stop) Yes! I made it, and there it is! (Maraya sees the bus stop at her house. When it stops, Ms. Carolyn opens the student doors and waves at her) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Happy Friday! Maraya: Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. Happy Friday to you too! (Maraya gets in her seat and buckles her seatbelt. After that, she sees that Ms. Brenda is not here as Maraya asks where she is) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, where's Ms. Brenda? Ms. Carolyn: That's a good question, cause I have an answer for you. Maraya: Okay, then. Tell me. Where's Ms. Brenda? Ms. Carolyn: Ms. Brenda's not here. Maraya: Oh. Will she be here this afternoon? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): I don't think so. I think Ms. Brenda won't be here all day today. Maraya: Aw... Ms. Carolyn (not seen): That probably means that you can call the party up. Maraya: Yay! (The scene changes to where they get to the school) Ms. Carolyn: You all have a great Friday, my students. Maraya: You have a great Friday too, Ms. Carolyn. Bye! Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye, Maraya. See you this afternoon! Maraya (not seen): You too! (The scene changes to where Maraya is in the classroom, doing her school work) Maraya (in her own head): Ugh, all I can think about is that party on Ms. Carolyn's bus later. (She pauses and looks at her work for a second, then she gets distracted) Maraya (in her own head): Doing my work is harder when I'm obsessed with Ms. Carolyn. Maraya: (sighs) (The scene changes to where Maraya is at the cafeteria with her friends) Carmen: What's the matter, Maraya? Aren't you glad it's Friday? Novalee: It's a day where you can put on your boogie boogie shoes! Maraya: Yeah, I'm glad. I'm just worried that all my friends will get too loud on the bus this afternoon. Carmen: Don't worry, Maraya. You'll do fine. I wish you luck. Maraya (sighs): Thanks, Carmen. (The scene changes again to when it was four hours later in the bus loading zone) Carmen and Novalee: Bye, Maraya. Have a great weekend! Maraya: Thanks! You have a great weekend too. Carmen and Novalee: Thanks, Maraya. We wish you luck! Maraya (not seen): Thank you. (Maraya walks to her bus and she gets on it) Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Are you ready to put on your boogie boogie shoes? Maraya (laughing): You bet. Ms. Carolyn: Good. Take a seat and once we have everyone, you can call up the party for us. Maraya: Okay. (When Maraya sits down, she thinks in her own head) Maraya (in her own head): Here we go. I have to deal with all those boys on Ms. Carolyn's bus like Ms. Brenda does. I hope it doesn't get too loud, or else I have to make Ms. Carolyn report this to her. (The scene changes to where Ms. Carolyn starts talking to everyone) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, let's see if we have everyone. We have Jonathan, Connor, John, Dylan, Cody, Blake, Maraya, Anie, and Clayton. That's everyone. Let's rock and roll! Students (not seen): Whoo! (Ms. Carolyn puts on her seatbelt and cranks up the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, students. Here we go. It's time to rock and roll! (She pushes the lever down and then she starts driving. Meanwhile, Maraya asks Ms. Carolyn if she can call up the party) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, may I call up the party? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, Maraya. You may. But first, let me tell all the other students. (to other students) Okay, students. Maraya is going to call up the party, so don't get too loud, okay? Students: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya. You can call up the party now. Go ahead. (Maraya plays the disco music that is on her smartphone and everyone starts dancing, including her) All: Whoo-hoo! (While Maraya is looking at her smartphone, everyone starts getting louder, which makes her shocked. But when Ms. Carolyn gets out a machine and starts singing in the microphone, she gets more shocked) Ms. Carolyn (singing): �� Oh, yeah baby �� ��Oh, we're getting down tonight �� �� We're getting down tonight!�� (Suddenly, the students shout louder and louder while Ms. Carolyn herself is singing loudly with a microphone in the background) Ms. Carolyn (singing in background): ��Oooh, baby, would you dance with me?�� �� It'll be nice to do it once �� �� We're dancing on the dance floor cause we're getting down tonight!�� (All of a sudden, the crowd gets so loud that Maraya yells at them) Maraya (yelling): Guys, stop being rowdy! (Everyone froze, shocked, including Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: You too, Ms. Carolyn. Put that microphone down this instant! (Ms. Carolyn drops her microphone on the floor and continues driving) Maraya: Thank you. (Then once again, she thinks to herself) Maraya (in her own head): Phew, being a bus monitor is harder than I thought, because I just yelled at everyone for being too loud. I hope it doesn't happen again. (When Ms. Carolyn drove over a big bump on the road, everyone shouts) Students: Whoo! Anie: Do that again, Ms. Carolyn! Maraya: No. Let's not. Students: Why not, Maraya? Maraya: Because it's a safety hazard, and plus, you're all being too loud, so keep it down. Ms. Carolyn: You know, students, Maraya has a point. You are all being too loud because you love it when I bump over those safety hazards. So, can you please keep it down? Students: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you. Now let me concentrate. (Maraya looks over at the bus driver to see if she is driving) Maraya (in her own head): Good. The bus is quiet, and plus, Ms. Carolyn is not distracted. This is good. Clayton (not seen, screaming): Aaah! Maraya: Not again! Clayton (screaming): Aaah! Maraya: Clayton, stop screaming like a girl! Geez! (But after Maraya yells at Clayton, everyone starts talking loudly) Maraya (yelling): Guys, what have I told you? I said "Stop it!" Anie: Okay, Maraya. We'll stop it. Maraya: Thank you. (She turns back around to think to herself) Maraya (in her own head): I can't believe it. Those students won't be quiet and I tried so hard. I guess that I'm a terrible bus monitor. (sighs) (When Ms. Carolyn gets to Jonathan's house, she takes off her seatbelt so she can help him put his backpack on) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Jonathan. Are you ready? Cause here comes your mom. (Jonathan comes to Ms. Carolyn so she can help him get ready to get off the bus) Jonathan's mom (not seen): Come on, Jonathan. Jonathan: Bye, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye! Have a great weekend! Jonathan (not seen): Okay. (The setting changes to the inside of the bus as Ms. Carolyn closes the student doors and continues driving. In the meantime, Maraya continues crying, which causes Anie to look what is happening in front of him) Anie: Ms. Carolyn, Maraya is crying. Ms. Carolyn: Anie, please sit back. Anie: But, Ms. Carolyn, I'm not joking. Maraya is crying! Ms. Carolyn: Oh. Thank you for telling me, Anie, cause once I find somewhere to pull over, I'll see what's wrong. Anie: Okay. (Once Ms. Carolyn is out of Jonathan's subdivision, she stops the bus and pulls over so she can see what's wrong) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, what's the matter? Don't you like being my bus monitor? Maraya (sniffs): No. Ms. Carolyn: Why not, Maraya? Can you tell me why? Maraya: Because the students won't be quiet when I told them to. Ms. Carolyn: Ah, I see that you're having trouble dealing with those boys all by yourself. Well, what about if I can help you? Maraya: But you're the driver. Look, it even says it above your mirror. Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, a bus driver doesn't ''only drive a bus. We do other things besides that. Maraya: Like what? Ms. Carolyn: Like watching our students with our mirrors. Maraya: Oh. I never knew you could do that. Ms. Carolyn: You can, when you're the bus driver. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Say, how about if I can help you watch those rowdy boys? Maraya: But - Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, we have to work together. So, what do you say? Deal? Maraya: Deal. (Ms. Carolyn winks at Maraya, then she winks back at her. After that, she gets back in her seat and buckles her seatbelt again so she can continue driving) Clayton (laughing and screaming): Aaah! Maraya: Clayton! Ms. Carolyn: Clayton, please don't do that. Clayton: Aaah! Ms. Carolyn: Clayton, your parents will get upset if you don't stop the screaming. Clayton: Aaah! Ah ah! Maraya and Ms. Carolyn: Clayton, please stop, now! Anie: Geez, Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. Don't get so frustrated. Ms. Carolyn: Well, we are frustrated and that's final. And Anie, please sit back and enjoy the ride. Anie: Okay, I will. Gosh! (The scene changes to where they get to Maraya's subdivision) Ms. Carolyn: We did a great job looking after the boys together, Maraya. Now look, we only have two more boys to look after. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, once I get off, then you'll be looking after those boys by yourself. Ms. Carolyn: I know. It's not really a big deal, Maraya, cause I'm the driver. Maraya: Wow, Ms. Carolyn, you have an amazing job! Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. I really appreciate your compliments. (A moment of silence occurs until they get to Maraya's house) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya. We're at your house now. (Maraya gets up from her seat to say goodbye to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Goodbye, Ms. Carolyn. You have a great weekend! Ms. Carolyn: Thanks. You have a great weekend too. Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. Bye! Ms. Carolyn: Bye! (Ms. Carolyn then closes the student doors and drives away. The scene changes again to where Maraya is in her bedroom) Maraya (as narrator): And so, that's the story of how me and Ms. Carolyn had to work together when Ms. Brenda was out that Friday. Maraya: Goodbye, my viewers. Happy Friday! (After Maraya waves to the viewers, the scene zooms out of Maraya's house and it fades out) Characters *Maraya *Anie *Blake *Clayton *Dylan *Cody *Jonathan *Connor *John *Ms. Carolyn *Carmen *Novalee *Mrs. Lang Errors *When Maraya called up the party, she had her smartphone. But when she yelled at everyone, her smartphone was gone. Trivia *This episode is mostly about Maraya and her friends on 158M (without Ms. Brenda). *All of Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya and Anie), Carmen, Novalee, and Jonathan's mom did not speak very much in this episode. *When Ms. Carolyn and Novalee told Maraya that Friday was a day to put on her boogie boogie shoes, they may be referring to the song "Boogie Shoes" by 1970s disco music group KC and the Sunshine Band. *This is the third episode that Maraya cries. *Ms. Brenda, Maraya's regular bus monitor, wasn't in the episode, but her name was mentioned in it. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)